


The Man From The C.I.A.

by mr_quartermaster



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2020, Action/Adventure, CIA and MI6 Team Up, Classic Bond, Felix and Bond Team Up, Written Like Classic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_quartermaster/pseuds/mr_quartermaster
Summary: Sometimes team work is necessary. Felix Leiter knows this better than anyone, which is exactly why he goes knocking on the MI6's door when things get complicated for the CIA. With the help of 007, the two will discover what the pharmaceutical CEO Anders Wisener is up to in the heavenly island of St. Kitts, where he hides a secret that no one could've ever even imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	The Man From The C.I.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the 007 Fest, I know for a fact that I am! Today is Felix Day and I'd like to pay homage to this amazing character with a story written in a very Classic Bond style. Because let's be honest, be it Jeffrey Wright, John Terry, David Hedison, Norman Burton, Rik Van Nutter, Cec Linder or Jack Lord, Felix Leiter has and will always be James Bond's best ally. So happy Felix Day and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this adventure!

Was there anything that the CIA hated more than the DEA getting their greedy hands in their business?

Yes, absolutely.

Having to ask for the help of the pompous British. One could say the two nations’ rivalry went back to colonial times––and it probably did––even though they would both shake their heads and deny it with the biggest of laughs before claiming that the two were as close as siblings. You know, the kind of siblings that pummel each other every now and then then act like nothing happened just for the sake of not getting grounded.

Frankly, it all seemed like a bunch of nonsense to Felix Leiter, one of the CIA’s best operatives and their most trusted field agent, who had suddenly been entrusted with the task of investigating a certain Mr Wisener.

Anders Wisener was the CEO of a pharmaceutical company, who in the last few months had made a surprising amount of trips from his residence in Berlin to the island of St. Kitts, where his main laboratories were. Now, anyone would’ve simply ignored this, had it not been for the fact that at least twice per trip, Mr Wisener had taken a boat to Miami and entered the country under the pretence of being a tourist. They could buy that once or twice, but not when it happened every week.

However, they had no reason to detain him, everything about him seemed legitimate, suspiciously legitimate. The one thing left to investigate were his laboratories in St. Kitts, and that was where the intervention of the British came in, given that the island was part of their jurisdiction, and thus Wisener partly their problem as well.

But who would they send to go prod at the British but the one man who honestly didn’t give a single flying fuck about the intelligence agencies rivalries and who had even found a ‘brother’ in one of the British MI6 agents.

Exactly how Felix Leiter would come to find himself standing outside of their so-called M’s office, waiting to go in and talk to the man in charge of the whole circus. He had spent the entire night in the economy class of a plane, seven and a half hours cramped up by the bathrooms just because his employers had been too cheap to actually pay for a good seat in a decent flight. But no, it had obviously been because ‘that was the only available flight and that was the only seat left’.

Right…

He had expected to be able to meet with Bond upon arriving, but instead he had found that the man had been on medical leave for the past two weeks after a particularly nasty affair with a Russian spy.

Surprising? No, not at all.

Felix knew him well enough. But he also knew just how good an agent he was and he knew that if he was to go and get himself tangled in that Wisener mess, James Bond was the man he wanted to have by his side.

“He’ll be done in a couple minutes.”

The voice of the young woman who was fixing her makeup behind her desk pulled him out of his thoughts, M’s secretary, he assumed.

“He’s on a call with the PM, but he should be done soon.” She clarified, noticing the slightly clueless look on the American’s face. Closing her compact mirror, she got up and walked around her desk until she stood in front of the quiet man, extending a hand towards him and offering a polite smile.

“Eve Moneypenny.”

“Felix Leiter,” The man replied in kind, offering her a short nod as he shook hands with her.

Eve let go of his hand, stepping back until she leaned back against the edge of her desk and narrowed her eyes mischievously, biting her brightly coloured lower lip.

What was she playing at? Felix wondered as he watched her uncap her lipstick.

“Interpol?” She finally asked after what felt for him like an eternity under her analysing gaze.

Felix smiled and shook his head, but didn’t give her a definitive answer. He just stood there and quirked an eyebrow at her as if challenging her to get it right the next time.

“NSA?” Eve tried again while she opened her mirror once again, only for the man to chuckle softly and shake his head, breaking his serious facade.

“Do you give up?” He asked, cocking his head to the side in mild amusement. 

Who ever said British women were dull?

“Never.” She scoffed, her lips twitching into a small smirk as she crossed her legs and looked up at him stopping what she was doing for a moment. “I have one more guess.”

“By all means.” Felix shrugged.

Eve took her sweet time to look him up and down before she gave him her final answer.

“CIA.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement and in response, Leiter simply nodded yes. It was his turn to smirk.

Just then, the door leading to M’s office opened and the man peered out, his eyes landing on the American operative immediately. He didn’t even spare a glance for his secretary, who promptly returned to her spot behind her desk.

“Mr Leiter, isn’t it?” M reached to shake Felix’s hand firmly before inviting him into his office.

“Yes, sir.”

“Come in, please. Sorry for the wait. I hope my secretary didn’t try to interrogate you out there.” M joked as he stepped inside and started making his way towards his desk.

Felix gave Eve one last look as he walked into the office and the two smiled at each other. “Not at all, sir. I enjoyed her company.”

Moneypenny winked playfully at the agent and went back to reapplying her lipstick while the two men headed into the office.

Leiter smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him and turned to face M who had taken a seat behind his large wooden desk. He gestured for Felix to take a seat on either of the chairs across from him and took a deep breath.

“Well? What brings a man from the CIA all the way to England?”

“Right…” Felix set his folder filled with Top Secret files on the table and slid it towards MI6’s chief of intelligence before he leaned back on his seat. “I guess I should start from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think and leave some kudos you liked this!


End file.
